Birthday Surprise Alternate
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Kanda receives a surprise birthday present…. Kanda x FemLavi, maybe hint of other pairings. Multiauthored collab. Uploaded with permission from Ookami Bakura!


_**A/N: ATTENTION! This story was originally Yamisakura88's that she wrote herself (AKA Misty, what I call her now haha.) Mika (Scooby82101) and me just helped add sum parts to it .SO CREDIT FOR THE STORY IDEA GOES TO MISTY! n stuff. … I just happened to get carried away with the parts she suggested I add in lol SO THIS STORY IS UPLOADED in its alternative version WITH HER PERMISSION!**_

Birthday Surprise

Kanda glowered at the two figures in front of him, holding his chopsticks between his fingers in midair with thin pieces of starch entwined between the two wooden sticks. A white-haired boy didn't seem fazed by the other male's glance, but the other one on his left fidgeted uncomfortably a little.

"The hell you doing at MY table, Moyashi?" Kanda asked in a malicious tone.

"First of all, it's Allen, BaKanda! Two, this table isn't exactly your property it's the Black Orders," the white-haired teen replied plainly. "And you should know that since you've been here longer than me."

Krory gaped slightly at the boy beside him for having guts to stand up to a scary person like Yuu Kanda. The Japanese male growled slightly.

"Just move to another damn table! Before I have to force you both," he snarled. Just as Krory was about to do as told, Allen grabbed a tight hold of his sleeve not letting the older man leave as the younger boy kept his glance on Kanda. His free hand was holding a stick with mitarashi dango.

"We're not leaving, Mr. Anti-social. And I won't let you leave this table either! Besides, learn some social manners."

Kanda scoffed. "Che!" one of the things that annoyed him most was being close to the moyashi. A sudden thought hit him as a smirk graced his lips. "What about you going off and flirting with Lenalee?"

Allen seemed to be taken a back, a tint of hue crossed his cheeks. He then glowered at him. "N-none of your business!"

Krory switched glancing between the two bickering males. "Um… Lenalee and Miranda….are with Lavi," he stuttered. Allen turned to him with an astonished look as if he was about to spoil a certain secret. "…doing girl stuff." The young boy heaved a sigh of relief.

Kanda had taken note of Allen's odd reactions to the vampire exorcist. His eyebrow rose curiously and thought what it was the cursed boy and the vampire were hiding from him. He scoffed as he shook off the sudden thought and it wasn't like it was interesting anyway and continued to eat his soba. 'Who the hell cares if Miranda and Lenalee are doing girl stuff? That's what girls— Wait why is Lavi with them?'

111111111111111111

Lenalee sat on the floor against the wall beside the entrance to the infirmary. She sat with her arms embracing her knees. Her violet eyes glanced at the fidgeting Miranda sitting beside her and watched her fiddle her thumbs on her lap. The two women arrived sometime earlier when they heard Lavi went for a check up with the Head Nurse only to meet Bookman and Supervisor Komui. The two men had asked them to wait outside for a "private" conversation with the redheaded woman. It seemed like hours that the men have been in there and couldn't help but to overhear their muffled voices behind the door. Lavi became upset to what the two men had mentioned.

"Don't decide for me!"

"Lavi…"

"I don't care!"

Lenalee could picture her brother rub his temples. She glanced at the door with a deadpanned look on her face. Knowing the condition her friend was in, she sympathizes her. Before more thoughts crossed her mind, both women quickly stood on their feet as the two men exited the room.

"Lenalee…"

The green-haired girl gave her older brother a hard stare and frown. "I thought you should know better not to…." Komui gave her a questioning look then closed his eyes for a moment holding a hand in defense. Lenalee glanced at Bookman then back at her brother. Taking a note of their expressions, she gave them an apologetic look.

"Um…is it okay for us to see Lavi?" Miranda spoke. Bookman gave a nod in assurance. As the two men took their leave,

"Nii-san, you wouldn't put that much stress on me if…you know…" she said thoughtfully.

Komui gaped. "I would never let anything like that happen to you, Lenalee! Your big brother will always be here so you don't have to go through such pain and…and…" His cries trailed off as Bookman dragged him down the hallway.

Lenalee sighed. It was best for her not to tell her brother about her secret relationship with Allen. Quickly shaking the thought of her brother, she joined Miranda who stood beside Lavi. Lavi was sitting on a wooden stool, her fingers gripped on her jeans. Lavi's eyes shone as she noticed Lenalee and when both girls greeted each other.

"How are you feeling?" Lenalee inquired.

"Fine, I guess…" Lavi trailed off for a moment. "But I would have felt better if Gramps didn't put so much stress on me!" she added in a huff, frowning. The girls chatted amongst themselves about certain topics to get away from ones that would make one worry. A giggle and chuckle appeared here and there with Lavi making teasing remarks of between Lenalee and Allen and Miranda and Krory.

"I-it was nice when Krory s-saved me from dying from akuma blood…" Miranda stuttered, blushing as she twiddled her thumbs nervously on her lap.

"And…?" Lavi inquired with a teasing smirk.

"And…what?"

"Oh…you know…"

Miranda looked her for a moment until a certain thought crossed her mind. "L-Lavi!" she squealed, face reddened in embarrassment. Lavi laughed heartily then stopped as Lenalee gave her a chastised look. The redhead waved dismissively at her along with a small chuckle.

"I know, I know. Sorry, Mira."

It was silent for a couple minutes until the youngest of the group spoke. "Its Kanda's birthday today, isn't it?"

"And the Order is throwing a party for him tonight, aren't they?" Miranda added. Lenalee nodded. Both women turned to Lavi, who looked distraught glancing down at her lap and fingers folded.

"Lavi?"

"Should I…tell him?"

11111111111111111

For the 15th time that day, Lavi glanced impatiently to the large clock in front of her. She stood in the center of a bustling city square, next to another one of those "healing" wishing wells that were dotted about the towns. A plain pink dress with red trim laced about its middle and hem trickled over her thighs. Dark red sandals with small heels encircled her feet, making her toes seem like they were surrounded by candy. Lengthy locks of cardinal fire drizzled over her bare shoulders and whispered down the center of her back. Her vibrant green eyes darted between the passing people and the hands of the clock.

She, Lenalee and Miranda were supposed to meet here, but 5 minutes had passed the appointed time and the rambunctious woman was getting antsy. "Where are they?" she murmured to herself. Arms akimbo, she glared up at the city's clock once more and was greatly disappointed when the tick of another minute eked by. With a sigh, the energetic female closed her eyes, and bellowed out the names of her friends, "MIIIIRAAAAANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LENALEEEEEEEEEE! WHEEEERRRE ARRRRRE YOUUU!"

"Lavi!" Lenalee's gentle voice rang out. "Huh?" Lavi wondered, spinning around behind her. Sure enough, there stood her friends, Lenalee and Miranda. Affectionate mauve sparkled with a playful scold as the myrtle-haired woman took a step closer to Lavi, "We could hear you down the street!" she informed.

"Yes," Miranda agreed with a slight nod, " We're sorry we're late."

"Yeah, although being 5 minutes late is like an hour to Lavi, right?" Lenalee joked, giving the redhead a gentle hug. And Lavi returned it eagerly. She held onto Lenalee tautly as if she were a long lost sibling she had taken care of since they were both children. Then softly, Lavi pulled away, ending the candid embrace. A broad smile enhanced the glimmer of her cool eyes. She shared her mirth with the both of her friends and felt a joy in her heart that intensified when the same expression was returned to her.

Then bashfully, she shook her head as if doing so would shield her from the embarrassment of the moment. Her silky locks of carmine fluttered about her face and feathered over her shoulders as she did so. "Well! Anyway! Now that we're all here, the two of you can tell me what you have planned for me. What are we doing for Yuu's birthday?" she questioned. Her lucid orbs shifted between both women. Miranda and Lenalee exchanged girlish glances and faced Lavi with mischievously cute expressions.

"Uhh..." Lavi stammered, taking a step back to raise her hands in caution. She knew exactly what those playful glares meant for her and usually, it involved her doing something she would never forget. For better or worse.

The last time they looked at her like that, they tricked her into going on a date with Kanda... in the middle of a deserted cruise ship. Later Lavi found out that it was all Allen's idea, but Lenalee didn't even succeed in talking him out of it! "It sounded cute in its own strange way!" she had said.

Strange? Strange, of all things! Another time that Lavi recalled very clearly was when both women assured Kanda that the bathroom was free. Needless to say, Kanda got an eyeful of Lavi in all her bare splendor while she showered. A foolish argument could be heard through the bathroom walls, while Miranda and Lenalee remained nearby. Lenalee felt awful for doing this, but hearing Lavi and Kanda argue like an old married couple was very very cute and wonderful to her. Miranda only found it mildly humorous from Lavi and Kanda behaving like children as opposed to an old couple. Shouts of: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE BATHROOM, LAVI?" and "I'M USING IT, WHAT DO YOU THINK? And stop gawking at me, Yuu!" and "I'M NOT GAWKING. And don't. CALL. Me. THAT!" and also "WHY ARE YOU STILL IN HERE? Do you like my body that much? Heehee, why didn't you just say so? I would have danced for you, Yuu..." and of course, "Che!" That was the last thing the girls heard before a frumpy looking Kanda stormed out of the bathroom and down the hall, swearing and mumbling incoherently under his breath. Through their embarrassed giggling fits, Miranda and Lenalee could have sworn that they witnessed a flicker of an emotion they had never seen Kanda manifest before in his eyes. Whether it was positive or not was unknown, but since he wasn't known for having much of a cheery disposition, he didn't seem to be too pleased! Shortly after he left, a towel-clad Lavi, with bubbles and suds still covering parts of her dripping body, emerged from the bathroom, "Hey!" she called to Kanda in the distance, " You forgot your dance!" Then proceeded to wiggle and shake her hips before Lenalee and Miranda had to throw her back into the room, urging her to finish her shower.

But in the end of those encounters, and a few more, when Lavi confronted Kanda, she found out that he had given a hint of smile about it. It wasn't the irony of the situations he smiled about, but towards Lavi, herself. And that warmed her heart.

"You are thinking about him again?" Miranda's calm voice carried Lavi out of her daydream. Her bright green eyes searched Miranda's curiously, then a charming smile embraced her features, "Maybe I was...!" Lavi retaliated. Then slowly, her expression began to falter a bit. Her attention adverted to a random cloud in the sky as new thoughts blossomed in her mind. Out of all the birthdays Kanda has had, today was a particular one that she was very nervous about. She didn't let that emotion show in her body language, per se, but her wandering eye told all.

"Lavi..."

"Hmm?" she wondered, darting her focus to the sincere woman before her. Gentle mauve smiled back at her. Delicately, like that of a dear and sweet trusted friend, Lenalee took hold of Lavi's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "It will be ok."

"...? You think so?"

"I know so. We all do. Right Miranda?"

The morbid woman nodded, "Yes, it is as Lenalee says. And when she speaks it, one can't help but believe her words as truth. Right?"

"Ahh I think you're giving me too much credit, Miranda, but if it'll help Lavi, then yep! You had better believe and take my words seriously!" she snickered lightly.

"We'll see about that...!" Lavi responded. A smidgen of her fiery nature seeping out in her way of speech. But she did strongly consider the suggestion as truth. She knew Kanda better than anyone. Why should she be worried?

"Because it's him..." she uttered under her breath.

"Hm?" Lenalee blinked cutely, "I didn't catch that, Lavi..."

"Nothing! Nothing nothing!"

"Hmmmm. What time does the party start?" Lenalee questioned. Upon impulse, Lavi glanced to the clock again before giving her answer, "In about 3 hours."

Both dark-haired women gave the other mutual looks before looping their arms with Lavi's.

"Then we have to get you properly dressed for the occasion!" Lenalee chirped, "Today is special for both you and Kanda, right?"

"Er...right!"

"Then you have to look your very best! So! Let's go to the most established dress shop in town! You need a pretty new dress!"

"But-!"

"I insist! On me!" Lenalee grinned innocently. With an expression like that, who could say no to her? To emphasize her statement, the green-haired woman pulled out a small white metal charge coin. Upon closer inspection, Lavi could make out Allen's name on it. "HAH? Isn't that Allen's-?"

"Ye~~~~s!" Lenalee chirped happily. Then she gave Lavi a wink. "Don't worry. We're going to make this day the best day the two of you could ever ask for."

"Agreed," Miranda piped up. Together, the three of them made their way to the most exotic, and expensive, boutique this city had to offer.

The canteen was filled with chattering and laughter between the members of the Black Order as they drank merrily and ate. Tables were filled with many delicious food and beverages provided by Jerry, the chef. A few exorcists and members of the science department, even Komui and Jerry, wished Kanda a happy birthday; only getting a "Che!" as a reply. He thought it was a waste of time to throw a birthday party on his special day since he barely cared. He sat at one of the tables alone with his cheek rested on his palm and elbow on the table; a frown was cast on his lips and eyes closed.

"Happy Birthday, Yuu."

Kanda glanced beside him to face the red rose-haired maiden to glance into her emerald irises. Lenalee and Miranda left to join their boyfriends Allen and Krory respectively. He ignored the countless stares from the singled male Finders, Exorcists and department of science (except Komui) awestruck of her beauty. Most of her red strands gently covered her right eye. He studied her appearance from head to toe.

Lavi had a white thin headband in her shoulder-length red hair that flowed lightly over her shoulders and back. Her white short-sleeved summer dress flowed down a little pass her knees to give Kanda a good view of her calves. White strapped 2-inch heeled sandals were strapped to her feet that gave him a good look of her toes, the nails colored in rosy pink. On her left ring finger was the golden ring he gave her few months ago. He had remembered that one time she thought it was a proposal for marriage, but he only told her it was to keep guys off of her especially Tyki Mikk who had always looked at her "strangely". She had argued it was the same thing. It surprised him she still kept that ring after confusing her and that argument. Other than that, he admitted that the girl before him now looked simply beautiful. He slightly noticed she had put on light make up. He gazed at her glossy pink rose lips… those lips… if he could just taste and…

He snapped out of his trance as the red haired woman took his hand placing it gently on her stomach. He had felt her hand shook a bit nervously then. Although, the scene between them seemed like they were alone in the room a few witnesses stared anxiously in silence at the couple. It only took a few moments of feeling her belly that a thought suddenly dawned upon him. His dark eyes gazed into her gentle emerald orbs, her facial features matching them. He opened his mouth only to stutter silent words until sudden words escaped his lips.

"Lavi, you…."

"Yes, Yuu, I'm pregnant…. 2-months. And you're the Father."

A chorus of girlish squeals and cheers of congratulations erupted in the background from the news. The waitresses chatted and giggled amongst themselves while the males clapped in succession. With the liveliness they provided, a goofy grin began to veil Lavi's glossed lips. She was glad that she finally told Kanda the news on such a festive day as this. And now he was speechless. Inwardly, she let out a whoosh of relief. She didn't expect him to take it so well.

"Who is the father..."Kanda demanded, a flicker of envy tainting his tone at the image of another man was sleeping with Lavi. His Lavi. Was it that Noah Tyki Mikk guy? Or perhaps it was some random commoner on the street. Maybe it was one of the individuals attending his party, in this room, right now.

"Huh?" Lavi blinked incredulously. The puzzled redhead could clearly see the wheels rotating in Kanda's head as he thought hard about this. But what was there to think about? She stared wide eyed at Kanda; surprised and slightly put off from the chill in his tone. His features darkened and he moved his touch away from her body. Lavi felt a part of herself leave along with him from the broken connection. Pained, her face pinched in misunderstanding, but she still held her ground, "What are you talking about, Yuu? The baby is yours! Don't you remember that night?"

Kanda's expression solidified even harsher. The word frigid would be an understatement to illustrate how cold and distant he appeared right now. His eyes hardened at the thought; giving the illusion of tiny studs. Then he adverted his gaze from her to ponder this matter further. His mind was drawing a blank. For a split second, his expression lightened as if recollection broke over him. But as swiftly as it transpired, it dulled to a second coating of callousness. A sour frown tugged at his lips and he gave her a grim glare, "What night..." he practically seethed as if such words were some tremendous curse.

Lavi could not believe what she was hearing. Every sound in the room ceased; breaths were held, hopes were clung to, tears were kept confined. Every eye was on the two of them, but between the two of them, they were the only ones in the room. Stern hazel drank in beryl, demanding answers that could not be given. Before Lavi realized what was happening, she had turned on her heels and fled from the room.

"L-" Kanda started to call after her, but his mouth would not cooperate. Swearing under his breath instead, he reluctantly made chase after her. All the guests within the canteen all exchanged looks, gossip and empathies. Miranda and Lenalee both sighed and shook their heads. It would seem that their plan had failed.

"LAVI! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Kanda vociferated, pounding with both fists against his significant other's bedroom door. "BITE ME!" Lavi's voice shouted on the other side. A beat passed and then she added, "OH WAIT YOU ALREADY DID THAT ON THAT NIGHT! I GUESS YOU DON'T REMEMBER THAT EITHER! Get outta here!"

"Laviiii! I am not leaving until you come out and face me!"

"I did face you! I told you the baby was your and you didn't want to hear that so there is nothing to talk about!"

"...I admit I was wrong!"

"And how can you tell me..." Lavi trailed off. Sounds of muffled movement shifted through the door. Seconds later, it swished open to reveal a very angry redhead, "HOW CAN YOU TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T REMEMBER THAT NIGHT?" she continued her rant, pointing a finger to his chest, "AND! How can you accuse me of sleeping around when you're the only moron I'd even think of sharing a bed with! ...Sleep with anyway!" she corrected and turned to a profile before crossing her arms. "Those few times Allen and Lenalee needed to share a room and a bed with me doesn't count because we didn't 'do anything'. Allen isn't into that sort of thing..."

"You almost sound like you were considering what it would be like if the Moyashi was!" Kanda fumed. Intrigued by such a bizarre remark, Lavi quirked a brow and gave Kanda a rather interesting look, "Ohhhhhh? Really? And you almost sound like you're jealous...!"

"I am not jealous. One must first be in love to be jealous!"

"And aren't you in love, Yuu?"

"Don't CALL me that," he bristled, narrowing his eyes for effect, "And remove your finger from me!"

"Pssh like that's going to work..."

"... Do not make me use force..."

"Try anything and I'll cut your-"

"SHHH!" Kanda urged, shushing Lavi be clasping a hand over her mouth. While she squirmed and protested, he moved them both into her room and closed, and locked, the door. Before she could fully assault him, he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. A warming blush tasted her cheeks and she looked up at him with a curious expression. He did the same thing that night too... Before long, she was lowered gently to the bed. Just as Kanda was starting to pull away, Lavi grasped him by the shirt and tugged him down with her.

Their bodies touched and the white sheets soon became vibrant with splashes of ebony and fire as their hair spilled over its surface. Kanda laid on his side, both arms on either side of the woman below him while hers were encircled around his neck. Gingerly, she brought their foreheads into a kiss.

"Apologize," Lavi pouted, purposely trying to appear cute; eye closed.

"Che..." Kanda retorted softly. There was a warmth in his tone that Lavi was keen to and knew how to respond to it.

"Please? For me? I'll let you call me your Bun-Bun..."

"That name is so childish..."

"And so are you right now. … Yuu..."

"...Nn...?"

"Don't you... don't you love me?" she asked candidly with a warm smile; attention now fully on him. Usually in this situation, a young woman in distress and disbelief would be in tears, but not Lavi. She kept it all inside because... well just what was there to cry about? If he didn't share the same views she did, then that would be it. If they couldn't work it out, they would part their separate ways. But she knew while she could probably do that, Kanda... could not.

Silence trespassed between them for a stolen moment. Kanda hardly moved, but lifted himself just enough to look her in the face. She was breathtaking—even more now than she was that one particular night she bound herself to him spiritually and emotionally. That same night the heavens were ablaze with percussion and luminance streaking across it while they lay entwined with the other, exploring, conquering and admiring the other; their cries thirsting their bodies for the ambrosia of creation. Exclamations and confessions were hot on their lips and consumed into their very cores. Yes, Kanda recalled that night rather well. But admitting that to Lavi was his own insecurity running off with him. He wasn't ready to be a father yet.

And now, Lavi knew this. Lightly, she drew her fingers through his silky tresses and hugged him. As he allowed this, he could feel faint movements from her taut abdomen. That was his child in there—their child. He had a responsibility that he had to accept. And now was a good a time as any. With nary a sound, he sent his lips to brush across the underside of Lavi's jaw. "I apologize," he mouthed.

Feeling the silent words, Lavi chuckled triumphantly to herself and nuzzled her lips about the top of his head, "I want you to be here when the baby is born, Yuu."

"..."

"Promise me."

"..."

"Yuu...?"

At this, he rose to a sitting position, unintentionally bringing her up with him since she hadn't let him go. With a faint smile, he gazed at her with a heavy look in his eyes. Then all at once, it softened to an emotion she had only seen a few times on him. Quietly, he leaned forward and drifted his mouth across hers before tasting her lips. Slowly, he led his mouth to her chin, down the curve of her creamy neck, and then he bent down to leave a gentle kiss atop her clothed belly. A warm blush tickled her cheeks as she observed this and she kept her eyes on the beautiful sight.

Kanda's dark locks fluttered over her tummy like fine drapery as he lifted his head to address her. He slipped one hand atop hers and gave it a squeeze- the same had with the ring he had given her.

With a gentle nod, he rewarded her with one of the most wonderful, and rare, smiles he chose to begin showing right now.

"Che... Did you really have to ask...? And... " he paused, treating her lips to a soft kiss, "I promise."

"But... What about going back to the party, Yuu?"

"Screw them! We're leaving on our honey moon."

"What? Now? YAHOOOO! That's what I'm talking about! Ah! But who's gonna pay for it? Since it's your birthday, lets ask everyone else to pay! Except for Lena and Mira..."

"... …... Che!"

You know, I actually feel "tricked" into writing my first Kanda/ Lavi anything because I wanted to help out Misty with her story lol AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!

-Mel

'Who the hell cares if Miranda and Lenalee are doing girl stuff? That's what girls— Wait why is Lavi with them?'


End file.
